Look My Way
by skullycandy12
Summary: Obito never really knew how to express his feeling to Kakashi,in the end will he end up pushing away the one he loves. Pairing Obito xKakashi


Spiky sliver hair, porcelain skin too fair for a boy, piercing black eyes, yep that was Kakashi coming towards us an hour late as always. Not much of a surprise he has that smut of a book Icha Icha Tactic's with him. ''Where were you young man.'' I hear sensei say to Kakashi who was now standing in front of Minato with a fake grin plastered on his lips. ''Well you see their was this old lady- '' Oh great here we go with that their was this old lady story,can't he come up with a better excuse. I thought.

Minato rolled his eyes at the boy an told him to take a seat on the grass. Of course he would choose to sit by me. ''Now that we are all here some sooner than later, we can start training with a few warm ups to start off. .'' Sensei said as glared at Kakashi who was turning the next page in his orange book.

''Obito and Kakashi pair up, Rin an Ank-

''Why do I have to pair up with him.'' I scream out which cut off sensei sentence. Minato gave me a questioning look an said. ''Because I said so Obito, you and Kakashi need to work on your partnership with one another an beside I don't hear Kakashi complaining.''

''Kakashi not complaining because he not even paying attention.''I tried to argue with the man. Don't get me wrong I like Kakashi but their was the problem I like Kakashi a little too much. Just sitting next to him gave me an instant hard on.

I plead with sensei but he stood his ground. ''Whatever .'' I said as I stood up an began stretching. Kakashi join me after finishing his last chapter I guess. '' Your doing it wrong.'' Kakashi said as he center his chakra spreading it even through his body. ''Shut up I don't need help from you.'' I said sounding arrogant an rude at the same time.

Way to go Obito that telling him you love him. I thought sarcastically. Despite my attitude Kakashi place hand on my chest. Which surprise the hell out of me but I wasn't complaining. W-what are you doing?'' I nervously ask him as his hand grew warmer. Kakashi stare into my eyes an for I moment I think he blush. I'm not for sure because that dame black mask is always in the way. '' I notice your body was really tense when you were stretching so I loosen your muscle with my chakra.'' Kakashi explain to me as he rub his now warm hand up and down my arms. ''I didn't realize that you were so handy.'' I said. I realize it was a lame joke,but I heard a small giggle escape Kakashi lips which made me feel all bubble inside.

God if Kakashi knew what he was doing to me,I was torn between kissing him an pulling his small frame into my arms an never let go.Heh who knew that I was so possessive. ''Umm Obito-kun why are you staring at me like that.''? Kakashi ask. ''Oh sorry I was thinking about something.'' I said. ''Let me guess you were thinking about being pair with Rin or Anko over trash like me.''! Kakashi said as he shove me in my chest causing me to step back to catch my balance. ''It's not like that Kakashi I did want to be pair with you but I-''

''It's not like what huh are you too good to be pair up with someone like me.'' Kakashi was strong an demanding,Instantly I knew that had piss him off. Kakashi has always been oblivious to my feeling an just assume I didn't like him. He was right I didn't like him I loved him. Now if only I could tell him that.'' Look I lik...Lik yo ...like Rin so yeah I would rather be paired with her.'' I couldn't believe what I just said I didn't like Rin in fact I hate her,she was always flirting with Kakashi. Dame I was too embresssed to say the right words.''Wait Kakashi I didn't mean that I like yo-.'' Kakashi yet a again shove me in the chest but this time with more force an sent me knocking to the ground. ''I told you to warm up not fight.'' Minato came running over to me an Kakashi.''Explain!'' He said as he extended his arm to me.

I didn't know what to say beside I'm stupid as fuck. Yet again I have run my chances with Kakashi. Man If I look up me in a dictionary under stupid their would be a a picture of me right on the bottom. ''We had a disagreement.'' I mumble.

Kakashi stood their glaring at me,both his hand were cross over his chest an the only thing I could think of was he loves me he loves me not.

* * *

**Author notes - I had came up with this idea for this story a day ago an decide to run with it. Oh an this chapter is in Obitio pov if anyone was wondering. Also I decide to change allot of Kakashi history for example Kakashi will still get the shargaine but obitio won't die.**

**Please review!**


End file.
